Choices
by ZukoXKataraLOVE
Summary: Feelings are hard. Especially when 2 boys are in love with you. And you know your in love with one of them but it just seems so right to be with the other one. Well that's what Katara's feeling.. Fallow her emotional journey as she discovers the feelings of the word LOVE. ZukoXKatara
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to FanFiction so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good.**

* * *

Cold Stare

Katara's p.o.v

It was just after the war ended. Me, and Zuko managed to defeat Azula. And Toph couldn't be more happy to see us. Aang, beat Firelord Ozai. And I couldn't be more joyful. I still couldn't believe the war was over. And I still couldn't believe I was still awake.

Why was I awake? I have no idea. I just felt weird. But what was bothering me? Zuko was bothering me. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. He started acting all weird after me and Aang kissed. I mean Zuko has Mai, or at least had Mai. Right after the war ended Zujo and Mai got back together right away, then what do you know tonight at dinner they broke up and she's gone for good. But that's not what I'm puzzled about.

After dinner me and Aang shared this passionate kiss and what do you know, Zuko gives me this stare that just gives me the chills. Sure Zuko's always emotionless, and hard to read. But he gave me a dirty stare. A star that was as cold as ice. I swear when he looked at me he almost froze my heart his stare was so cold.

But why would he care about me and Aang being together? And the obvious answer is, of course he doesn't care. Why would he?

I sighed and rolled over. It felt hot and sticky in my bed, despite how cold it was outside. I glanced at the candle on my bedside. I just watched the flame move. Dancing by its self. I just loved how peaceful fire looked. It reminded me of Zuko.

Then suddenly I heard my bedroom door crack open. I instantly sat up and was about to open my mouth when I saw Zuko standing by the door way. He stared at me and said "Your still awake?"

My mouth went dry as I simply nodded my head. I studied the fire bending boys face. I looked at his golden eyes, as they looked at mine. "Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well at least we both can't sleep. So what's going on?" I asked as I patted the end of my bed motioning Zuko to sit down.

"Nothing." He said coldly but warmly. And I hated how he could do that. He could sound mad AND happy at the same time so you could never really tell If he was happy or not.

"Why did you and Mai break up?" I asked warmly as I looked into his eyes. I gently touched his arm.

"Oh no reason. I just don't want to be with her anymore." Zuko mumbled.

"Oh;" I said softly

"What about you and Aang. How are you guys?" Zuko asked in a deep tone. I felt my heart drop when he asked me that.

"Well Aang told me he loves me today. But I just don't love him." And when I said that Zuko just cracked a smile and shook his head laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" I snapped in my usually motherly tone.

"Nothing;" Zuko said "It's just I don't see why your running around kissing him if you don't even love him." After Zuko said that I felt my cheeks go hot "But he must enjoy it since your so beau- Then suddenly Zuko looked down on the floor and never finished his sentence.

"Zuko;" I said as I scooted closer to him and cupped his face in my hands. I felt his soft pale white skin. It was as soft as baby skin, and clear as water itself "I'm what?" I suppose I relaxed Zuko because his hand gently touched mine that was on his face cheeks "I said your beautiful." He said breathlessly.

I felt something funny in my stomach. I felt myself getting a little hot.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said softly.

"Yes." Zuko mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

Zuko stared in my eyes and whispered "Those blue eyes, your tan skin, and soft brown silky hair;" He said quietly "The way your lips curve waiting for someone to press there's into them." After he said those words I felt my heart beat quickly. Did fire prince think I was beautiful? Yes he just said he did. Now I know I'm beautiful, I'm confident about myself. But it's just an honor having him say I'm beautiful. "Blue, is not doubt the most beautiful, peaceful color in the world." Zuko said as are foreheads touched each other's.

I studied Zuko's face. He was devilishly handsome that's for sure. He had pale white skin, that looked so soft and clear. Golden eyes, that reminded me of gold. Messy black hair that was just always perfect, and I wont pretend his body isn't hot. I've seen him shirtless before. He had a well toned six pack, and big nice shoulders. My eyes went up to his eyes. I looked at eyes. Around the right eye was his scar. Zuko said Mai always complained about it. But _I_ think it's attractive. It shows he's a soldier, and he worked to get where he's at now. I sighed as I stared into his eyes. "Zuko;" I said breathlessly "Why did you jump in front of the lightning?" I asked him. Zuko stared at me.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Zuko;" I said closing my eyes for a moment and taking my forehead off his "Give me an explanation."

"Why don't I show you?" Zuko said a bit seductively. I bit my lip. I know Zuko loves it when girls bite their lips. He claims it's the most sexy thing a girl can do. I realized he was leaning towards my face, as I found myself slowly leaning. Are lips where about to touch when my bedroom door flew open...

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction story and I'm really nervous about it. I really enjoy this couple and I'm sorry if its out of character. Please review, and please no flames. But I would love it if people told me what I need to improve! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please Review:)**


	2. Dreams

Choices Chapter 2

Dreams

The door flew open. Me and Zuko pulled away from each others grip right away. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I felt some sweat go down my forehead.

I looked over at Zuko. However he looked perfectly relaxed, and now I know why. It was just Toph. The simple sweet, amazing, innocent, childish, blind, earth bender.

"Toph..." I said slowly "What are you doing in here?" Toph just stared at the wall. I knew she was longing to see something, but she just smiled and said "I was looking for Zuko, and I saw;" Suddenly Toph broke out into a laugh "Get it? 'Saw him?' Gosh that's priceless. Anyhow sugar, I was looking for Sparky, and he wasn't in his room. And _something _just told me he would be here. But _nothing _told me you two would be in a almost make out session."

"Why did you go to my room?" Zuko asked clearly not happy.

"Oh I was having this awful nightmare, so I went to Sokka's bedroom. He wasn't there, so I went to Suki's . Sokka was in there apparently _busy_ with her. And I just can't get this dream off my mind and I really needed to tell you, and I was hoping you would lend a hand and let me stay in here with you. But I clearly see you guys are busy." Toph said this all so fast, that I could barely understand her.

On the other hand Zuko just smiled. I was a little shocked. I barely see Zuko smile. But it was obvious that Zuko loves Toph. Not in the lovey dovey way. Like little sister love. He always says she's the little sister he never had.

"Still need to talk about that dream?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah I do Sparky... But I don't think it would be a very good idea to tell it to you in front of Sugar queen."

Zuko nodded his head. But I was angry. Why couldn't I hear it? Was she hiding something from me? Where they hiding something from me? Or even worse... Where the hidings _things_ from me?

"Why can't you tell it to me too?" I snapped in a motherly tone.

"Because, you act like our mom. And I just don't want you to worry."

"Worry about what? A childish dream?" I snapped. I saw Toph look at the floor when I said childish. "Katara;" Toph said "Sometimes my dreams come true. And I don't know if this was just a crazy dream, or a REAL dream."

And now I know Toph was being serious. She addressed me by my name. And Toph never addresses people by there REAL name. She always makes up some wacky nickname. Zuko's nickname is Sparky, Aang's is Twinkle toes, and Mine is Sugar queen.

I sighed as I gently stood up from the bed. I walked over to Toph and looked at her. I gently held her hands and said "Tell me. I need to know." This time Toph didn't argue back. She just nodded her head and walked over to my bed and sat down. "Well I saw Suki holding a baby, and you and Zuko where pushing each other. When you guys where done fighting you kissed. But not like the peck on the cheek kissing. Like the french lover kiss. Aang saw it all, and he started crying;" Toph paused for a moment before continuing "You went after him and then he faked a smile saying it was fine, then he went on a walk. And then Mai read a note that she only had and it said 'we're back.'. And Aang didn't come back. Then someone stabbed me. And I woke up."

"Was Sokka in the dream?" Zuko asked.

"No."

"Me and Zuko kissing? Suki being pregnant? Toph I think it was just a crazy dream you had." I said as I sat down by her and squeezed her hands.

"Yeah your probably right sugar queen. I think it was just a crazy dream too. I just wanted to share it with you guys. For some reason it just scared me that's all." Then suddenly Toph stood up.

"goodnight Sparky and Sugar queen." Then Toph shut the door. I looked into Zuko's eyes. "What do you think about the dream?" I asked Zuko.

Zuko sighed. His golden eyes looked into mine "I think it was just a little crazy dream she had."

"I agree." Zuko gently held my hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked at me in the eyes. We stared just sat there staring at each other when Zuko broke the silence "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Zuko asked me flirtatiously. I giggled "Well once." I said flirting back.

He gently leaned farward are lips almost touching. I felt his lips brush against mine, I felt his soft warms, steamy breath on my lips. My heart started beating quickly. Where me and Zuko really about to kiss? My heart was racing faster than ever. I was almost screaming inside. Then suddenly I pulled away. _Why did you do that stupid?! You and Zuko where about to kiss!_ I know why I stopped the kiss from happening. It was almost to easy to guess. Because of Aang.

"It's late;" I said "time for bed." But instead of going to his own room. Zuko layed down next to me. "Zuko..." I muttered "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep. I don't feel like being alone right now."

"Fine. But don't get all 'funny'."

And Zuko said nothing more. He just wrapped his strong arms around me. Making me feel protected, and safe. I felt like a castle wall was guarding me. I smiled and snuggled closer to Zuko. "Goodnight." I whispered. But the fire bending master was already asleep.

* * *

**Well There's chapter 2. Sorry if there's any grammar errors! I did my best! I hope you liked the chapter! Please please PLEASE review! It would mean the work to me! And maybe I'll update sooner (Just joking about that!) Anyway hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


End file.
